


ART: The End Of Summer (Lucius/Narcissa)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa share an end-of-summer afternoon in September 1994, unaware that nearby, Barty and Pettigrew are plotting the Dark Lord's return.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The End Of Summer (Lucius/Narcissa)

[The End Of Summer](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/The-End-Of-Summer-Lucius-Narcissa-423051014) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
